YuGiOh! DS
by GfxJG
Summary: A fanfiction of the time after Yusei and Co. have defeated the Dark Signers, while they're living in Zora's warehouse. Introduction of my own signature character.
1. Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DS**

**Prologue**

All was quiet around the research facility in downtown Domino City. The security on duty that night was asleep. He figured he might as well, since who on earth would want to rob, let alone sabotage a card game? But contrary to what he thought, this was no ordinary card game. In fact, this supposedly maximum security research facility was the location of the R/D sector of Duelström, the corporation in charge of developing the newly emerged card game, by the name of Yu-Gi-Oh. The aim of this particular research site is to develop the holograph technology used to make the game all the more realistic. The guard stirred slightly in his sleep, as a thud sounded from the roof, as if something had landed on it.

In fact, on the roof, something had landed on it. A motorbike of some sort had jumped of the highway, landing on the roof. In the dark of night, the black bike and its rider were almost invisible. The engine had been cut before it had even landed, and now it rolled silently across the roof, the rider braking only ever so little, to prevent unnecessary noise. The bike rolled to a complete stop, the front wheel teetering on the very edge. The rider looked at it, thought for a few seconds, then backed up a bit. The bike, after all, was vital to his task. He got off, and walked over to an air vent. He ducked behind it as a helicopter passed. Even though he was mostly hidden, the helicopters searchlight illuminated his face. His hair was jet black, as was his eyes, however little of them you could see, as his hair was covering it in multi-spiked fringe that covered most of his forehead. He planted a clay-like substance in the 2 top corners, and lit them on fire. He positioned his arms as to catch the grate as it got blow off. The blast was almost silent, and he caught it without a sound. He placed the grate on the roof, and slid down the air vent. It was nice and cool in here, compared to outside, he thought. He noticed he was approaching the exit of the vent, and stuck out his arms to slow himself down, but not enough, and he landed on the exit grate with a considerable thud. He peered out nervously. Luckily, there were no guards in sight. He climbed up to a branch-off from the main system, and continued.

Five minutes later, he was inside the actual building. The air vent system was like a maze, so it took him some time to find a way out of it. He wandered silently around the facility. He wondered where all the guards were, but the thought only lingered for a second, then his mind turned to the task ahead. His task was the infiltrate the facility, find the main core of the power system, and override it. Eventually, it would explode. But according to the data he had received, he should have enough time to get out before that happened. When he stepped into the main room, where the power generator was situated, he noticed a guard, the first he had seen all night. He silently stepped behind the sleeping guard. In one swift and silent motion, he drew his knife, and slit his throat. In the darkness, no one could even see the guard had been touched. He walked to the control panel. All he had to do was connect the cables from the device he had received to the main terminal of the power generator, and his contractors would do the rest via remote control.

2 minutes later, he was on the roof again, when his beeper beeped. He picked it up, and there was only one message. _We can have no witnesses. Our apologies._ As he finished reading that, an ominous rumble came from below. He cursed under his breath, but remained rather calm, as he walked over to his motorbike. He pulled on his helmet, and revved the engine multiple times, before he made a sharp turn and sped towards the edge. He had just left the edge of the roof, when the air vent he had entered through exploded in a massive fireball. As he hit the ground, he also kicked in the nitro, but it was in vain. The building exploded, unleashing beams of excruciatingly bright light, which engulfed him and his bike. For a few moments, he felt like he was flying, then it became too bright for him to bear.

When he could bear to open his eyes again, a few minutes later, he realised he actually was flying, but was also descending rather rapidly. He had no idea where he was, but he could see it was a small village of some sort, but not much more in the darkness. As he hit the ground, he somehow managed to maintain control of his bike, but he slid along the cobbled road, he hit a pothole, launching his bike, and himself, into the air. He slammed into the wall of a building and fell to the ground as his bike hammered into the wall, inches above him. Then he blacked out. All this had been watched by a spiky-red-haired boy, and his 2 friends.


	2. Episode 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! DS**

**Episode 1**

He woke up in a foreign bed. He seemed to be alone, so he sat up, and was about to go and explore, see where he actually was. But the instant he set his foot on the floor and put weight on it and he collapsed with a thud. He heard commotion outside the room he was in, and a red, or rather orange-haired boy came running, two other boys behind him. Or, they were teenagers, 16 or 17 maybe, he thought. "Where am I, who are you, and how did I get here?" he asked in rapid succession.

"We were going to ask you 2 of those questions ourselves," the orange-haired boy answered. He had some weird markings on his face, but he paid no further attention to them. One of the boys, with black hair with orange and yellow highlights, started talking.

"Before we judge each other too quickly, let's get some names sorted. What's yours?" he asked. The man on the floor hesitated.

"Kaij. My name is Kaij," he said as the boy who had spoken helped him onto the bed again.

"Good, my name is Yusei, this over here is Crow," he said, motioning towards the orange-haired boy. "And this is Jack," he said looking towards the final boy, who had blonde spiky hair. Jack merely snorted. "We found you lying unconscious last night, with a rather trashed motorcycle next to you."

Kaij reacted instantly. "My bike! Where is it?" although he remembered not to stand up this time.

"It's in the garage; it has a very interesting engine, although the framework is completely trashed. Although we didn't dump it yet, until you allowed us to." Crow replied. Kaij was obviously distressed by this message.

"Can I see it? I want to see if at least some of it's salvageable."

"Sure." Crow walked over to him. "Ready Yusei? 3, 2, 1, up!" he shouted as he and Yusei helped Kaij to his legs.

"Thanks guys." Kaij said as they walked down to the garage. The sight was better than what Kaij had hoped for. "Oh, this is nothing special. I can fix this. But probably not with this leg, it hurts like hell. I have a feeling that it's broken."

"Sounds likely" Crow muttered. But then something caught his eye. Or rather, something didn't catch his eye. "Hey, where's your duel disk? You don't seem to have a duel system on your D-wheel either."

"Duel disk? D-wheel? Duelling? What are you guys talking about."

Crow looked like he had swallowed something unpleasant. "You mean... You don't know what duelling is? Either you've got amnesia, or you come from the past or something."

"Hey Crow, maybe the thing about from the past isn't totally unlikely. Remember we saw these weird lights just before he appeared? And the distortion that was around as he appeared?" Yusei said, before asking Kaij something. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember everything."

"What was the last thing you did before arriving here?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. It would put my own safety at risk." _But then again, if they think I'm dead now..._ "Ok, forget that. I'll tell you." Kaij took a deep breath. "I am – or was, if your theory is correct – an assassin. I was assigned to blow up a research facility where they were working on developing new holograph technology for a new card game, called Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yusei and Crow looked gobsmacked. Even Jack started to pay attention.

"Yu-Gi-Oh!..." Crow muttered. "That's the duelling we were talking about. It's a card game that's around, what, 30 years old now? And it's survived this long? Incredible..."

Yusei broke in. "We knew it was old, but we didn't know how old... How old are you, Kaij?"

"24."

"What year was it when you blew up the research facility?"

"1996, if I recall."

"It's 2027 now, so this game has survived for..."

"31 years..." Crow continued. "Incredible."

Yusei spoke again. "So, Kaij, did you ever learn the rules of the game before you were assigned to blow up the facility?"

"No."

"Wanna learn? It can be vital to be able to duel these days."

"It seems childish... But sure, if it's that important."

"We'll start with the basics. Jack, would you mind constructing a simple deck for Kaij so he can try it?"

Jack just grunted and walked off.

"Good." Yusei took out his own deck. "This is the main part of duelling, the deck. A deck usually consists of 40 cards, but some can be made up of up to 80, but 40 is the optimal number. A basic deck consists of 4 different types of monster, although there are other types, but we'll save them for later..."

Meanwhile, Jack had wondered off into the back room, where the gang kept all their spare cards, and started making a basic deck for Kaij. He decided to build it up around normal monster cards, and a few basic effect monster, and also a few spells and traps. He considered adding Synchros, but decided against it, thinking it might be a little too complex for a beginner like Kaij. When Jack walked back into the garage, he found Yusei and Kaij waiting for him, each with a duel disk. He threw the deck to Kaij. "Show me what you can do!" He shouted to him.

Kaij and Yusei both slotted in their decks. They were ready. "Duel!" They both shouted.

**Kaij - 4000  
Yusei - 4000**


End file.
